Beo Wulf FFXI style
by mitchelpeyton
Summary: Pretty much a remake of the story "Beo Wulf" I am currently working on a second part. Let me know what you think of the first one.


**Beo Wolf **

**By: Mitchel Peyton**

****

****

Part 1

**In the near future a man of horrible evil, named "Grendal" came to the land of Vana'diel. A land of warriors and magic, a mystical world where evil had not reached for many decades, Grendal came from a world where evil dwelled and the little good that survived was forced into slavery. Grendal was the leader of his home world and had come to Vana'diel to claim more power and have more slaves to do his bidding. But Vana'diel was a population of warriors and great wizards. Grendal would have to fight to take over.**

**"It has been several months since the arrival of Grendal and we have had little success in stopping him," said an Imperial Knight of Jeuno. "We have fought bravely and have lost many warriors to his onslaught," "We need reinforcements from the other Cities," Said the president of Jeuno. Just then the leaders of Windurst, Bastok, and San d'Oria burst through the doors to find the two in a conversation about the matter at hand. They all stared at each other for a minute, then the leader of Windurst spoke "As we should all know by now, there is a great threat to our peaceful land. A man that is now calling himself "The Dark lord Grendal" has been rounding up all of the beast men that have gone rouge, and has brought an army of his demons from a portal that we believe to be somewhere in the behemoth domain." With this info the President of Jeuno fell into complete shock of silence, "So" said the President still in shock "you think he is at large with a small army of beast men, and possibly a few behemoth, in the behemoth domain?" again their was silence and the Bastokian president spoke "well this is just a theory but we have already search every where else, and the only place that no one can get to is" "the Behemoth Domain" interrupted the San d'Orian president who had been very agitated he had nothing to contribute to the conversation.**

**"Well I thank you for letting me know this information. But even though we know where he might be his army will continue to grow, soon he will have the cooperation of the Gigas" just as the president of Jeuno said this the San d'Oria president said "We have conformation that he has already gain the allegiance of most of the Gigas" "and how would you know?" ask the Jeuno president "I am the Jeuno president I should be the one who knows what's happening with the Gigas, they are under my control" "we'll said the San'doria president A couple of Gigas have been seen in the Ronfaure Region, the Region under, My control." With this statement the Jeuno president fell silent and then he spoke "How could this happen? How could this Grendal just come and take down over our land? The land that we have proudly fought for, The land given to use by our fore fathers, the land that has never let evil prevail before" after this statement the presidents decided to put aside their differences and to come together as an allegiance to defeat this great foe. But even then when all of their armies were one they still had doubts for they had no one to lead, no one of great power to give them strength, no one that could help, They where all that their was to fight but they feared that they wouldn't be enough.**

**Far away in a land called Kazham a young warrior of nine-teen was preparing to train in the jungles out of reach from civilization. This boy was a skilled warrior who had fought many battles and has never lost a one. The name that this boy went by was "Beo Wolf." Beo wolf had lived in Kazham for most of his life learning the secret art of the Mithra (a cat like race that thrive on hunting and fishing). In Kazham Beo Wolf learned how to fend for himself and to fight alone with nothing but his bare hands. He had been this way ever since his mother died and left him alone. In the forest he learned to hone his skills and has study many different skills, Beo Wolf was a skilled fighter in Swordsman Ship, hand-to hand combat, and archery skills, which would came in very handy when it came to his work.**

**Now Beo Wolf was just about to run deep into the forest when a stranger walked up to his house and asked "excuse me I'm looking for the guy that lives here" Beo Wolf turned around and said "I live here what can I do for you?" well the stranger was startled for he didn't picture the person he was looking for would be so young "well" asked Beo Wolf impatiently "I'm sorry I didn't think you would be so…" "young" interrupted Beo Wolf "yea" said the stranger "but that's beside the point, I'm here on important business from the Grand Duchy of Jeuno" said the stranger now with a very important air to his voice "so, what do they want from me, I'm just a kid" asked Beo Wolf. "Well I don't believe you have heard about the problems yet have you" "no, what problems exactly?" Now Beo Wolf was extremely confused about what this stranger from Jeuno was getting at, "There is a man that claims to have come from another dimension, I am not entirely sure if this is true, but what I do know for sure is that all of the nations have combined their forces together and you are a well know warrior to most of the armies" the stranger had said this with a great manor as if building up to something important when Beo Wolf said " This is true that I know most of the people in the armies, I have gained the trust of most of them this is true, but I am a mere boy that can do little in your army" the stranger then spoke "I have been sent here because you are well known by the armies, they have chosen you over a great deal of others, you who is only a boy who has made many friends who have seen your strength and witness your bravery in battle, they want you to guide them into battle, they want you to be the leader of the great army that will fight Grendal"**

**Beo Wolf was shocked he never thought that he a boy of nine-teen could be chosen over many great warriors that have had much more experience, he over the many people in the world. Beo Wolf Graciously accepted the invitation to lead the army of the nations, he would be glad to see his many friends who have fought beside him in the years past to help make Kazham a safer place. It was not until he got to Jeuno that he realized what he was actually going up against. After two weeks of intense training from the Jeuno military Beo wolf was equipped with the best gear ever made, he was considered to be a Gold night, with a shield embedded with jewels and mystic sword said to be crafted by the gods, he was ready to lead the great army to victory.**

**"Are you sure this is a good idea to put a nine-teen year old boy in charge of our army?" asked the president of Jeuno "we are not really proud to put a boy in charge of our army, but most of the army has fought beside him before and say that he is the best there is, besides we have no one left of importance to put in charge" "I see, and the attacks on Windurst?" "They have been confirmed, it seams a behemoth got to the Sarutabaruta Region" "What do you mean a Behemoth!! First the Gigas in Ronfaure now the Behemoths Sarutabaruta what next, Tonberries in Gustaberg?!" the president finish slightly out of breath from the stress, "Sir the new General, Beo Wolf has proven to be a great warrior, he has completed a normally two month training course slightly under two weeks" suddenly the president caught his breath and stared wide eyed at the warrior and asked "is this true, are you sure that you have the same boy that we got from Kazham?" "yes, this boy has like I said completed the full warrior course, he seams well trained and he is extremely strong, he is much stronger than a Galka (a hulking muscular race) and he is more skilled with a sword than any Elvaan (a tall pointy eared race that are skilled in Swordsman ship)" "I see so you are saying we made a good choice for our new leader?" "At first I wasn't sure, but now I'm positive this boy is stronger than our entire army and could be the one that will take down Grendal and bring peace back to our land." With this the warrior turned to leave. Now alone in his office, the president of Jeuno thought to himself, "Could we win with only one person to lead? Should I fight? Will we win?" These are things he hoped he could answer or find the answer, but for now he left them and went back to his work which he had neglected and was starting to pile up. "Oh I hope this decision won't make me regret the fighting to come."**


End file.
